Chief Among Men
by GeezerWench
Summary: Grandson of Ephraim Black and Martha Young, son of Bill Black and Judith Peterson, Billy Black was destined to be chief of his tribe, but he's still just a man. ** Written for Bran for the 2015 3rd Annual Tricky Raven Silent Auction. Pre-Twilight AU. Billy Black, Sarah Wilde, Charlie Swan, Harry Clearwater. Family, friendship. A little bit of language, a touch of violence.
1. Chief Among Men chapter 1

**Author:** GeezerWench

 **Pairing** : Billy Black / Sarah Wilde

 **Genre:** Family, humor

 **Rating** : T (a little bit of language, a bit of violence)

 **Beta/Pre-Readers:** happyghost

 **Words:** 8044

 **Complete:** there are 7 chapters. **  
**

 **Disclaimer : **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N:** 05/19/2015. I asked Bran what she wanted, and she said she wanted something about Billy Black. Billy Black she got! Life story isn't too much, is it? Of course, I couldn't seem to keep it to just a one shot.

Bran, thank you so much for bidding!

Posted on Tricky Raven, BetterinTexas Fiction, and FFN.

* * *

:::»^«::: :::» Chief Among Men «::: :::»^«:::

:::»^«::: :::» 1 «::: :::»^«:::

"Ephraim!" Bill called excitedly. He raced through the early morning light toward the rocky cliff, stumbling as he neared the peak. "Father! I have a son!"

The man sitting quietly by the cliff's edge raised his head and smiled gently as his own son, winded and breathing hard, came to a skidding halt beside him. "Sit with me, Bill. How is Judith?"

After catching his breath, Bill dropped to the ground beside Ephraim, crossed his legs, and brushed his long hair back from his face. He took in a lungful of the brisk sea air and then met his father's curious but amused gaze.

"It was a long labor, and she's very tired, but she's doing well. Don't you want to hear about your grandson?"

Ephraim placed his hand over his son's and said calmly, "We will show appreciation and gratitude to the Creator for the strength of women. Without that, we would not have the blessings of our children." He squeezed his hand. "We men can build house after house, but only a woman's grace and love can make it a home."

Nodding in agreement with his undeniably wise father, Bill returned his smile. "After two days of labor, I think everyone is worn out—especially Judith. The midwife stayed with her the entire time, and the other ladies and my sisters helped me with Nora. _She_ wanted the baby to hurry up and come so she could meet him!" Bill chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "I think the women came in and took over to keep me and Nora out of their way. They said I was useless!"

"Just as you were when Nora was born."

Bill couldn't dispute that. He had been just as nervous and excited when Nora, his first child, had been born two years before. In the middle of a sudden storm, he could handle a tossing ship and a group of panicked men, but when his wife was giving birth to his children ...

"We have the best people. They brought food and kept the coffee pot full. When Judith finally went to sleep, with our son in her arms, Jane put Nora to bed for a nap, and Mary said she would stay with Judith and the baby so I could come and tell you."

Ephraim merely made a satisfied sound in acknowledgement of his daughters remaining to assist their brother and his exhausted wife.

"Judith is a fine woman. You were fortunate she allowed you to marry her." Ephraim looked at his son from the corner of his eye and a bright twinkle lit the deep brown. "Now tell me about my grandson."

"You're right. I _was_ lucky." Bill dropped his head and glanced up, embarrassment darkening his skin. Then his smile widened, and his whole face brightened. "He was born kicking and squalling! He's bigger than his sister was and strong, too! He grabbed hold of my finger and wouldn't let go!" Bill looked up toward the lightening sky and took another deep breath. "His hair is as black as his mother's, but she says he looks just like me." Bill's chest puffed with pride. "Nora was so excited to see her baby brother, she wanted to hold him. We had her sit next to Judith on our bed and put a pillow on her lap. She was so careful with him. I think he smiled at her!"

Ephraim could clearly see the joy in his son's tired face, and he was pleased that the growing family was healthy and well. "And what are you going to name my new grandson?"

Bill dipped his head again as his cheeks grew red. "Judith wants to name him after me, but—"

"William Black, Junior is a good strong name for a good strong boy."

:::»^«::: :::» 1 «::: :::»^«:::


	2. Chief Among Men chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

:::»^«::: :::» 2 «::: :::»^«:::

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

Strapped to his back, Bill carried his young son up the narrow path through the thick forest. "We're going to see Mr. Ateara, Mr. Uley, and your grandfather."

"But this not the way." Billy peered around nervously. He'd been to his grandfather's house many times, but the trail they were following was unfamiliar.

"I know. We're not going to his house. We're going to a special place."

"For stories?" Billy asked. His voice went even higher with his enthusiasm. His favorite stories were about the wolves who could fight and save the women and children from the cold monsters.

"I don't know, son. Do you remember the stories your grandfather has told at the bonfires?"

"Woofs!" Billy cheered, swinging his legs and clapping his hands.

"Yes—the wolves. The brave Spirit Warriors who protect our land and our people." Bill smiled as he entered a wide clearing and halted just beyond the copse of trees. He untied the straps securing his son to his back and eased Billy to the moss-covered ground. He knelt down and straightened his boy's clothes.

"Nora likes the stories, too. We play woofs in the woods."

"I know, son, but Nora is helping your mother with the twins." Bill clasped the small boy's shoulders. "This is a meeting just for us. You're going to be chief one day, and this is part of the very important information you'll need to be a wise leader."

"It's a secret?" Billy asked worriedly, wringing his little hands. "Mom said no secrets."

"William Black, Junior," a deep voice intoned from across the expanse of ground.

Three tall men with blankets wrapped around them, stepped into the clearing from the shadows of the forest. Though they had streaks of steel grey and white in their long hair, and their shoulders curved with age, all held themselves proudly and walked forward confidently.

"Grandpa!" Billy shouted eagerly and tried to run toward him.

Bill caught him in his arms and held him back. "Stay right here, son," he whispered in his ear.

"As son of my son, you will lead the Quileute people one day, William, Junior, and what you are here to learn is not for everyone to know. It is only for the men who are deemed worthy enough to guard our home and people should our most deadly enemy return." Ephraim removed the blanket from around his shoulders and let it drop to the ground.

"It is coming to the time of our rest." Ephraim gestured regally at Levi Uley and Quil Ateara who stood on either side of him. They also removed their blankets and allowed them to puddle on the ground. "We have seen many years and remained to protect the land held sacred by our ancestors, but we are growing old. It is time to pass on our knowledge to the next generation."

With Ephraim in the lead, all three men, dressed only in simple breechcloths, walked sedately into the center of the clearing.

"Within each of us runs the blood of the great Spirit Warrior, Taha Aki, as it does through you, William." Ephraim gestured toward Billy with one gnarled but steady finger. "It gives us great strength when the need arises, but there is also great responsibility. We must guard this knowledge and make sure our people know of the legends and the glorious gift that has been bestowed upon us. We must ensure the spirit of Taha Aki remains alive in our hearts and souls, and is passed to sons of the tribe."

Billy leaned into his father and tugged at his shirt. "I have Taha Aki's blood?"

Before Bill could answer, Ephraim smiled kindly at his grandson and spoke again. "Yes, William, you _and_ your father. I have it, as does Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara. As do their sons and their sons after them."

"But what about Nora and Connie and Jennie?"

"Billy," Bill said with caution in his voice.

"Your sisters safeguard the spirit of the wolf within them so that they might pass it to their sons." Ephraim answered and then looked to each of the men at his sides.

They nodded and moved several feet away from him.

Ephraim raised both hands slowly. "William, as a son of the Quileute tribe and of Taha Aki, and as the one who will next be chief, we asked your father to bring you here to witness the power of the Spirit Warriors so that you might better understand."

"Power?" Billy asked, ducking his head into his father's chest before peering again at his grandfather.

Through the forest canopy, the sky darkened and an unnaturally cool breeze wafted through the clearing, rustling the pine boughs and the men's long hair.

Goosebumps rose on Billy's arms and the fine hairs stood up. Shivering, he looked to his father. "Is there a storm? There was a storm with lightning, and the 'lectricity went off, and—"

"No, son," Bill whispered. "We feel the power of the Spirit Warriors."

The air around the three elders began to shimmer, and right before Billy's incredulous eyes, the men appeared to grow larger and their shapes were reforming and becoming indistinct like a fog had settled around them. In the next instant, the open space was filled with three giant wolves.

Billy shook and trembled in his father's arms. The huge animals' amber and golden brown eyes were staring at him!

"Don't be afraid, Billy." Bill patted and rubbed his son's back soothingly. "This is a great honor. The red one in the middle is your grandfather. The light grey wolf is Mr. Ateara, and the dark grey one is Mr. Uley. They are filled with the spirit of Taha Aki."

"They t-turn into woofs?"

"You know the stories. When Cold Ones come near and threaten our people, those who have the spirit of Taha Aki within them change into mighty wolves. They are big and strong. They can destroy the evil Cold Ones with their teeth and claws and protect our people."

"Can you turn into a woof?"

"No." Bill gave his son a bittersweet smile. When he had been a child, he had often thought he wanted to shift into one of the large protectors. He had dreamt of it. But as he grew older and gained maturity, he realized how fortunate the tribe had been to avoid confrontation with the pale, stone-like creatures. With the birth of his own children, he'd come to hope the deadly creatures would never be seen again. "I haven't turned into a wolf, but we have to be prepared. Our Spirit Warriors are brave and strong and have kept the monsters away, but we always have to be ready just in case the red-eyed demons should return."

Secure in his father's arms, Billy relaxed and studied the wolves. They appeared to be as old and wise as the men they'd replaced. Billy could see these wolves were of no danger to him. Even though their eyes were a different color, he could see the kindness there.

When a happy smile broke over Billy's face, the wolves appeared to smile back at him and dipped their heads in approval. Shedding the last of his fear, little Billy squirmed around to get a closer look. He was fascinated by the size of their paws and slowly swishing tails. His grandfather's wolf even had white fur around his muzzle.. "Can I pet them?"

Bill's voice was rough with sadness. He knew it would be the last time he would ever see the magnificence of the Protectors in their wolf forms. "No, son. They have told me they are going for one last run through the forest before they return to their homes." Bill stood, hugging his small son to his chest. He didn't know if he was trying to reassure and comfort his son or himself. The stirring sight of his father as a wolf filled him with awe, as it always had, and a part of him would mourn the loss of the impressive and imposing beings, but he also felt immense relief that they, and the young men of their tribe, had not been called upon to protect them all. He also knew that soon those three brave men would journey to their final rest. The ache of loss began to spread within him, and he looked into the golden eyes of his father.

Bill had to swallow the sudden lump that formed in his throat so he could speak. "It's ...it's time for us to go home."

Each wolf made a sound deep in his throat as if he were laughing, and they raised their huge heads, their eyes shining bright. Then, as if they were saying farewell, the three wolves dipped their heads in a bow, turned, and slipped silently into the shadows of the forest.

:::»^«::: :::» 2 «::: :::»^«:::


	3. Chief Among Men chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

:::»^«::: :::» 3 «::: :::»^«:::

"Do ya wanna ask your sisters to come play with us?" Charlie didn't really want to play with all four of Billy's sisters, but his mother said it was the polite thing to do since Charlie had been invited to spend the day at their house. There were just so many of them, and he could never tell the twins apart.

Being an only child, Charlie wasn't used to having so many people around, especially girls, and he wondered how Billy stood it. They had just one bathroom in their house, like Charlie and his parents, and Charlie thought maybe Billy didn't get much chance to use it because he was always peeing on the trees in the woods.

Charlie peed on one of the trees in his own back yard once. His mother saw him through the kitchen window. He'd never seen her move so fast. Armed with a wooden spoon, she was out the door and across the yard before he could even blink.

After the tanning he got, he never did that again.

At least, not at home where his mother could see him.

Charlie realized Billy was staring at the girls and hadn't answered him yet. "Do ya, Billy?"

"Do I what?" Billy asked, obviously distracted.

The girls were all sitting on the floor, surrounded by about a thousand dolls, stuffed ponies, and little dogs. Or maybe they were wolves. Charlie had heard some of the magic wolf legends. It was then he noticed there was another little girl with them.

"Who's that?"

"That's Sarah," Connie said, looking up from dressing her doll.

Or maybe it was Jennie. Charlie couldn't tell.

Sarah peeked up at them from behind the twins, clutching a fuzzy wolf to her chest. She gave the boys a shy smile.

"Sarah's younger than me," the oldest girl, Nora, informed them. "I'm going to be in third grade, and Sarah's going to be in kindergarten with Jennie and Connie. Emmie can't go to school yet. She's too little."

"I not little!" Emmie squawked, scowling and flinging a brown pony at her oldest sister.

"Girls! Girls! Don't throw things in the house!" Billy's mother, Judith, appeared behind the boys and rested her hands on their shoulders. "Emmie, you'll be starting school soon. Sarah, Billy and Charlie are going to be in second grade." She patted the boys' shoulders.

"But Charlie won't get to go to _our_ school." Nora sadly shook her head from side to side. "He lives in Forks so he has to go to _their_ school."

Emmie stood up from the rug, crossed her arms, and stamped her foot. "I want to go to school!"

Judith sighed and lightly squeezed the boy's shoulders. "Why don't you two young men go on outside? I'll call you when it's lunch time. Remember, Charlie's mom brought us two loaves of bread she made."

Charlie grinned up at her. "Mrs. Black, can we have alphabet soup, too?"

"I got it special for you, Charlie."

"Yeah! C'mon, Billy." Charlie started for the back door and quickly realized his friend wasn't beside him. When he turned back, he saw the boy giving a cautious wave to a blushing Sarah. Though relieved he wouldn't be stuck in the house with all the girls, he frowned, grabbed Billy by the elbow, and yanked him toward the door. He was acting like he'd never seen a girl before and he was surrounded by them! "Billy, quit foolin' around. C'mon! We gotta work on that fort!"

:::»^«::: :::» 3 «::: :::»^«:::


	4. Chief Among Men chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

:::»^«::: :::» 4 «::: :::»^«:::

"Oh, look. If it isn't the little chief and his pale face sidekick."

Charlie grabbed Billy's arm and steered him away from the bigger boys who were leaning on the porch posts and rails of the reservation store. "Billy, don't listen to their crap. Let's just get Harry and go fishing."

Billy's face darkened in anger as he kicked a rock across the dirt road. "I didn't ask to be chief!"

"Maybe they're just jealous or something," Charlie hissed in his ear. "Who are those guys? Why are they hanging out there?"

"Jim Parker and Roger Akiha. I don't know who the one in the blue shirt is." Billy scuffed through the gravel. "They hang out there all the time because they're stupid. They're in high school, so I don't know why they keep screwing with me, or why they have to call you _pale face_."

"Maybe because I'm a pale face?" Charlie flipped up the bill of his ball cap, gave Billy a big cheesy grin and wiggled his eyebrows, trying to cheer him up.

"Well," Harry said, drawing out the word as he ran up to his friends. "Not everybody is lucky enough to be born as handsome as me!"

"Whoever told you you were handsome?" Charlie punched the taller boy in the arm.

"Watch it! That's my casting arm!" Harry skipped to the side, swinging his fishing pole out of harm's way.

Charlie snorted. "At least now you have an excuse for not catching any!"

"Ha! I can catch more fish than you guys any day! Ain't that right, Billy?"

"So why don't you?" Cackling with laughter, Charlie escaped toward the well-worn trail through the trees.

Seeing Billy wasn't joining in on the usual boasting and teasing, Harry ignored Charlie for the time being and fell into step with the quiet boy. "What's up, Billy?"

"Nothin'."

Harry twisted around to walk backward and squinted as he glared back toward the store. "Those jerks giving you a boatload of crap again?"

Billy's head hung low, and he shrugged his shoulders as they entered the woods.

"Don't listen to them." Harry's voice hardened. "They're just … they're just assholes and don't know what the hell they're talking about."

"I never asked to be chief," Billy whispered as he fidgeted, adjusting his cap. He knew he had been born to it, he'd been told about his importance to the tribe since he was a baby. A shiver went up his spine as a misty memory of three huge wolves floated into his mind. How he had longed for the dreaded Cold Ones to come to their quiet town. As chief of the tribe, and a descendant of Taha Aki and Ephraim Black, he would magically transform into one of the giant Spirit Warriors, protecting their lands and saving his people.

In the meantime, he had begun to worry that he'd never be able to live up to the illustrious chiefs that had come before him. They were the stuff of legends, and he was just a boy. Even if he didn't have to worry about the Cold Ones ever returning—sometimes he wondered if they were even real—he hoped to have a family one day in the future. He would captain a fishing boat like his father and he could take care of his wife and children, but for one man to be responsible for the _whole_ tribe? The thought of it scared him, never mind the possibility of red-eyed monsters that he'd never even seen.

Charlie reappeared around a bend in the trail. "What's taking you guys so long?" he shouted, raising his arms and rattling his pole and tackle box. "We got fish to catch!"

"You'll be a good chief, Billy." Harry switched his little box of lures to his other hand and thumped Billy's shoulder. "You can do it. I'll help you."

"Me, too, Billy." Charlie nodded vigorously in agreement. "You won't have to do it by yourself. You'll have us, and the council, and—"

Charlie's encouraging words were interrupted by a high-pitched, indignant scream.

"What was that?" Billy threw down his gear and bolted back up the wide trail, his hat flying off his head.

Bright and shiny lures flew from Harry's and Charlie's tackle boxes and glittered in the pale sunshine as they tossed them away and bounded after Billy, who was running as fast as he could go, following the ruckus which seemed to be coming from the general store.

When they broke from the cover of the trees, they saw Billy's sisters and their little friend Sarah surrounded by the three high schoolers who had antagonized them earlier. The much taller boys were holding the littlest girls' plush wolves above their heads, taunting them.

Nora, being the oldest, was yelling at the bullies and trying to grab the toys. The twins were trying to block the boys from getting any closer to Sarah and their little sister Emmie.

When one of the boys jeered at Nora and jumped to the side, waving a little grey wolf in the air, he plowed into the smaller girls and tumbled right over them, knocking them down onto the sharp stones of the gravel parking lot.

Billy let out a sound that was as close to a snarl as a human could get and launched himself into the air.

Though surprised by the noise that came out of Billy, Charlie and Harry didn't hesitate. As Billy landed on top of the boy sprawled in the gravel, fists flying, Harry zigged left and Charlie zagged right, each catching their targets unaware.

Billy's fist crashed down. "Roger, don't you _ever_ touch Sarah or my sisters _again_!" With another hammer-like punch, blood was pouring from Roger's flattened nose and split lips.

The girls screamed and scrambled away, scraping their legs and hands.

Charlie had latched onto the blue-shirted guy's back and began pummeling his head. Blue Shirt snatched at Charlie's arms, spun around and slammed into the store's porch railing, breaking through the turned spindles. They both landed with a heavy grunting thump on the decking.

Charlie wasn't as muscled as his friends, but he was wiry. He kneed Blue Shirt in the ribs, forcing him away. Freed from beneath his much heavier opponent, Charlie lurched to his knees and ducked as a large fist came right at his face. The glancing blow propelled him into the Coke machine.

Harry had marginally better luck. He'd led with his fist, catching the boy named Jim on the side of the head. The weighty blow staggered him, causing him to release the little stuffed toy, but he caught himself and swung around, backhanding Harry and dropping him.

When Harry hit the dirt, he rolled away and clambered to his feet in time to see Nora sweep up a broken spindle and leap to Charlie's defense by whacking Blue Shirt on the back. When he turned to go after her, Charlie tackled him again, and they flew back through the gaping hole in porch rail and thudded onto the parking lot below.

With warbling battle shrieks, Jennie and Connie grasped hands and lunged at Jim. They rammed him right in the bread basket, knocking the wind out of him and shoving him over Harry's conveniently outstretched leg.

" _What_ is going on here?"

The deep voice thundered from the store's open front door and shocked everyone into stillness, except for Emmie and Sarah who bolted for Billy.

Billy was standing over Roger, who was lying prone on the ground and groaning through his bloodied and swollen mouth. Billy's chest heaved with each breath. His skin was scratched up, his clothing was torn, and he was covered head-to-toe with grey dust and Roger's blood, but the littlest girls didn't care. They ran to him and threw their arms around his waist, their sobs and cries muffled in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around them both and hugged them tightly. "It's all right. It'll be okay," he murmured to them.

"William Black, Junior!" The grey-haired man set the baseball bat he was brandishing against the soda machine and stood tall, staring down at the bedraggled children. "Your father is going to hear about this!"

Nora jumped down from the porch and helped Charlie up off the ground. "Mr. Fox, me and my sisters and Sarah were just walking to the store to buy some candy, and _those_ jerks," she jabbed a finger toward each of the bigger boys still lying on the ground, "stole Emmie's and Sarah's wolves, and they wouldn't give them back!"

The boy at Harry's feet struggled to sit up and clutched at his stomach. "We were just play—"

"You shut your mouth, Jeremy Longtree." Mr. Fox snatched up his bat again and pointed it at the boy's face. "You, Jim, and Roger are all in high school and more than twice the size of those girls, and you _took_ their _toys_?"

"And Roger pushed down Jennie, Connie, Emmie, and Sarah!" Nora's eyes flashed and her fists shook.

Jim rolled to his side and struggled up from the dirt. "Roger didn't push them down—he _tripped_ over 'em. Then the pale face and the little chief—"

Mr. Fox's worn boots were loud as he stomped heavily down the wooden porch steps and tapped Jim, not so gently, on the shoulder with the bat, making him flinch. "Watch yourself, Jim Parker. The way I see it, you hooligans were picking on a bunch of little girls—the Chief's daughters and their friend. The Chief's son and his buddies were only protecting them." Mr. Fox's head snapped up, and he peered down the road. "My wife called the Chief's house, and from the sound of that engine, I believe he's on his way. You can explain what you were doing to _him_."

Harry and the twins, and Charlie and Nora, limped and shuffled as quickly as they could through the rocks to stand in solidarity with Billy, Emmie, and Sarah while they waited for Billy Black, Senior to arrive.

Charlie brushed at the dirt on his forehead with the back of his hand and then gripped Billy's shoulder. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You got nothin' to worry about Billy. You got this chief stuff locked up."

Harry nodded wisely, lips pursed, and murmured, "Yes, grasshopper." Then a grin spread across his face. "Your kung-fu is strong."

:::»^«::: :::» 4 «::: :::»^«:::


	5. Chief Among Men chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

:::»^«::: :::» 5 «::: :::»^«:::

"This is nice," Charlie said with a contented sigh. He leaned back against a large driftwood log and reeled in a few feet of line.

Billy grunted in agreement and poked his straw cowboy hat a little higher up his forehead. "Wrong time of day to be catching fish, ya know."

"Welp." Charlie grinned under the brim of his Seattle Mariners baseball cap. "It's not raining, and even a bad day fishin' is better than a good day at work."

"Ha! You know you can quit the force any time and join me on the boat, Charlie. Could always use another good fisherman," Billy said as he gave his friend a little wink.

"Yeah, I guess this _is_ kind of a busman's holiday for you." Charlie shook his head. "As tempting as it is, can't quit the force. Gotta protect and serve. Keep the peace. Defend the good citizens of Forks against evil doers."

"That new moustache scare away evil doers?" Billy teased him, chuckling. Then he raised a questioning eyebrow at Charlie. "Frank Langley driving drunk again? Or was it Bob Wiseman's boy stealing gas cans out of sheds?"

Charlie's barking laugh echoed from the nearby cliff. "It was Frank. The bartender took his keys, but he was so drunk he thought he dropped them in the parking lot. He was still crawling around looking for them when I showed up. But you didn't hear that from _me_." He scratched at the faint hairs on his upper lip and shook a finger in warning at Billy. "The moustache is traditional. Oh, hey, you got a bite."

Billy didn't immediately jerk the line to set the hook, and Charlie realized he was completely oblivious to the twitching of the fiberglass pole. Aggravated, he twisted around to see what Billy was staring at and spotted two young women above them, near the edge of the low cliff. Both dressed in T-shirts and denim shorts, one was shaking out a blanket, and the other carried a large notebook or sketchpad and a little radio.

"Huh," Charlie grunted, giving his gawking fishing buddy the side eye. "That's that Sarah Wilde girl, right? Who's that with her?"

Billy just sat there like a lump and didn't answer, so Charlie swatted him on the shoulder. "Sarah, right? Who's the girl with her?"

"Uh." Billy blinked several times, his eyes flicked to Charlie and back to the girls. "Uh, that's Sarah."

Charlie's eyes narrowed as he studied Billy's awestruck demeanor. "Yeah, I _know_ that's Sarah. Who is the other girl?" he asked, enunciating each word as if Billy suddenly couldn't understand English.

"Um, Barbara. I think."

"She's cute," Charlie replied cautiously, still eyeing Billy warily.

Billy's features softened into a half smile. "Yeah. Sarah _is_ cute."

Charlie snorted in disgust. Billy hadn't heard a word he'd said. "I was _talking_ about Bar—" He dropped his fishing pole and sat bolt upright. "You really like her, don't ya?"

Billy's sun and sea-weathered complexion darkened even further with a deep blush.

"You _do_!" Charlie crowed. He slapped his knee, and then retrieved his fishing pole from the sand. "Well, son of a gun. Have you asked her out yet?"

Eyes widening in fear, Billy shook his head.

Charlie decided his friend wasn't so much awestruck as moonstruck, and he was being an idiot. "Why not?" He huffed in exasperation. "I think you've liked that girl since we were all in elementary school. Forget about catching fish! Go up there and ask her out."

Eyebrows drawing together, Billy scowled at him. "I don't see _you_ going out with anybody. You're here fishing with me!"

" _I'm_ the famous ladies man." Charlie drew himself up and proudly stroked his moustache. "I don't want to tie myself—"

Charlie's words were cut off by a spray of sand as Billy leapt to his feet, all signs of joking gone from his face.

"Leave us _alone_!"

Sarah's pleading shout was closely followed by a contemptuous male laugh.

Charlie was up off the ground, all thoughts of teasing and fishing flew from his head. He was two steps behind Billy as they sprinted toward the cliff.

Charlie was amazed by how quickly Billy scaled the twenty, nearly-vertical feet of rock and scrub brush—faster than anyone he'd ever seen before. His wonder turned to horror in the next instant as he watched the strange man grab Sarah by the arm and yank her against his body.

"Roger! Let go of her!" Billy roared.

With a lip-curling sneer, Roger shoved the girl away and faced Billy, his hands curling into claws.

Sarah ran smack into Barbara, knocking her down. She then stumbled over the panic-stricken girl and went flailing toward the cliff's edge. Barbara screamed and reached for her friend, trying to keep her from tipping over the edge and falling onto the rocky beach below, but missed her by a hair.

Billy forgot all about Roger as he scrambled and dove to catch the girl he'd been infatuated with since grade school. He vaulted over Barbara and caught Sarah by the arm, snatching her from the empty air and pulling her back to safety.

Behind them, the sounds of a rapid scuffle and pain-filled grunts made them all snap their heads back to Roger.

Billy, Sarah, and Barbara stood stock still as Charlie hoisted a protesting Roger up and slammed him down onto the ground, swiftly locking his arms behind his back. Charlie kneeled on the center of the man's back, nodded in satisfaction, and looked up.

Impressed, Billy returned his nod. "Nice move."

"Learned a couple things in the police academy. You girls all right?"

Barbara, eyes as big as saucers and hands over her mouth, managed to squeak out something that sounded like a "yes." Charlie merely harrumphed at her and then his focus shifted to behind her.

Sarah, gaping up at her savior, her mouth hanging open, was pressed tightly to Billy's chest, his arms wrapped snugly around her.

The edges of Billy's mouth curved up and the corners of his eyes crinkled with the beginnings of a smile. "Sarah? Would you go out with me?"

"'Bout damn time," Charlie grumbled.

:::»^«::: :::» 5 «::: :::»^«:::


	6. Chief Among Men chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

:::»^«::: :::» 6 «::: :::»^«:::

Billy crossed his arms as he stood near the entrance of the large tent. He looked down the wooden-slat walkway between the few rows of purple be-ribboned folding chairs and smiled at his oldest friend fidgeting nervously in front of the driftwood and candle-adorned altar.

It was a beautiful day for a wedding on the beach. There were high, thin clouds, but no rain. The sides of the tent had been rolled up so everyone in attendance could enjoy the warm breeze coming in off the water. The tinkling wind chimes at each corner were a bit unusual, but a nice touch. Billy thought the sounds of the waves rolling up on the shore were a fitting accompaniment to the wind chimes and the … _untraditional_ music that was playing softly in the background.

Charlie had explained it was some kind of meditation or trance music that was supposed to evoke feelings of love, peace, and harmony.

Billy didn't know about that, but he did know he was starting to feel a little sleepy. He considered blaming it on the music, but it was probably all the beer he, Charlie, Harry, and the rest of the guys, had drunk the night before at the bonfire-bachelor party.

Charlie seemed none the worse for wear, except for the bags under his eyes, and he kept tugging at the collar of his off-white shirt as if the tie was choking him.

Billy chuckled to himself. Anymore, Charlie seemed uncomfortable wearing anything but his police uniform or an old pair of jeans, a Mariners ball cap, and a Seahawks jersey. But all that wouldn't do until after the wedding. Charlie must really love that girl.

"Did you manage to take _Renee_ on any dates before you begged her to marry you?" Billy joked as he sauntered down the aisle. "You know, I've known Sarah since we were kids."

"And you'd have never even asked her out if she hadn't almost been thrown off that cliff." Charlie grumbled, tugging at his collar again. "What the hell is this shirt made out of? It's the itchiest damn thing I've ever worn."

"I believe it's hemp, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes flew open and he gulped. "Hemp?"

"Calm down." Billy patted his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "You won't get stoned wearing it." Billy leaned toward him and spoke out of the side of his mouth. "You'd have to roll it up and smoke it."

"What!?"

"Charlie, Charlie! I'm kidding!" There was no way Billy could stop the full belly laugh from erupting. "Renee said she wanted everyone in the wedding party to wear renewable hemp clothing. She got everything through my cousin up at the Makah Reservation. He cut her a good deal, too. Weren't you listening when the girls were planning?"

A guilty look settled across Charlie's face. He cleared his throat noisily and brushed his hands down his chest. "Well, uh, no. Whenever Renee started talking about the wedding …" His voice faded out.

Billy laughed at him again. "I know exactly what you mean. When I got married, the women chased me off and told me to stay the hell out of their way."

Charlie nodded absently and then frowned. "But _your_ wedding lasted two days."

Billy outright guffawed at the scandalized look on Charlie's face and slapped him on the back. "The _wedding_ didn't last two days, the party did!"

"Well, whatever." A faint smile finally appeared on Charlie's face. "I guess it's a big deal when the guy who's going to be chief gets hitched." He shrugged. "But, hey! I can't help being nervous, but how come _you_ aren't? Isn't Sarah due to give birth about any minute now? And _twins_?"

"I'm right here, Charlie." Sarah, looking more radiant than anyone had a right to, waved at him from the front row. "Even with twins, I'm not due for another week or two. I promise not to give birth during your ceremony."

Blushing beet red, Charlie didn't know whether to laugh at Sarah's joke, or cry because it never entered his mind he'd have to worry about her suddenly going into labor.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, winding himself up again. He noticed the chairs were filling up—his parents were sitting right behind him, and he hadn't even seen them sit down. "People are coming in, my folks are here—"

"Take it easy, Charlie," Harry called as he jogged down the short aisle and took his place beside the quaking bridegroom. "The _best_ best man has arrived. If Renee gets a look at you sweating and wiggling like that, she might boot you right into the ocean. Billy and I would stand up for her, but our wives might not like it." Harry gave Charlie a rather exaggerated wink and poked him in the ribs with his elbow.

" _What_ is that on your head, man?" Charlie exclaimed, staring at the pork pie hat decorated with glittering metal and fluffy feather fishing lures on his friend's head.

"Nothing but the best for _your_ wedding, Charlie. It's my favorite one—you know that," Harry explained.

"Well, that's not … I don't … Renee won't—" Charlie spluttered.

"Charles Swan."

A rumbling, throaty voice sounded from behind Charlie, causing him to whip around to face the man at the altar and stand at rigid attention. It didn't matter how old he got. He would always feel like a little kid whenever Billy's father spoke to him.

Charlie coughed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Ah, uh, sir, I'd like to thank you again for officiating at my wedding and letting us have it here, and the ladies who helped my mother with all the food ... Renee and I really appreciate it, and—"

Chief Bill Black waved off Charlie's rapid fire words. "It is our pleasure, Charlie. Your friendship and loyalty to my son and his wife is thanks enough." He clasped his hands together over a traditionally woven blanket robe draped over his shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered, "I see a lovely young woman waiting at the door of the tent. She seems quite eager to join us."

Charlie spun around so fast, Billy had to grab his arm to keep him from falling over.

Renee was a pretty girl, dressed in a flowing, gauzy peasant dress that had purple and blue flowers with green vines embroidered around the scoop neckline and the hem. Charlie gasped in awe at the vision that was Renee, and Billy took a firmer grip on his arm. He could plainly see the admiring path Charlie's eyes followed over his young bride. From the little pale purple Satin Flower crown on her sandy brown, curling hair, to the bouquet of pine sprigs and more lilac-colored Satin Flowers, down to her tanned bare feet—the nails painted the same shade as the flowers in her hair.

Renee was beaming, and as she made her way closer to them, Billy looked to his own wife, and his heart filled again with the love he had for her. He'd loved Sarah Wilde from the time they were small children and knew he was the luckiest man on earth when she had agreed to marry him.

She smiled up at him, and ran her hands slowly over the full curve of her belly. Billy didn't think it was possible, but his heart swelled even more with the pride and love her felt for his wife—the mother of his children.

He saw the light in her eyes and a tear of happiness spilled down her cheek. He knew she was thinking of their own wedding, just as he was.

Renee handed off her bouquet to the maids of honor, Billy's younger sisters, Connie and Jennie, and turned to Charlie, taking his hands.

She looked over his shoulder at Billy and Harry, a pretty pink blush blossoming over her cheeks. "Billy, thanks for not letting him fall."

"Never." Billy assured her and released Charlie's arm.

Before turning to face forward, he took another lingering look at his own bride. He knew he'd never love anyone as much as he loved her.

:::»^«::: :::» 6 «::: :::»^«:::


	7. Chief Among men chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

:::»^«::: :::» 7 «::: :::»^«:::

Billy burst through the doors of the Medical Center. He was so excited and couldn't wait to see his father to tell him the good news. He didn't have the patience to fiddle with his truck to try and start it. The old thing had always been cantankerous in frigid weather. Ignoring the lightly falling snow, he ran down the street toward the boat docks. He knew his father would be there.

Everything had been taken care of. Quil had agreed to commandeer Billy's boat for the next few days, and his sisters were taking turns caring for his twins, Rachel and Rebecca. The girls didn't mind at all—staying with Aunt Nora was always an adventure for them. Connie, Jennie, and Emmie always arrived with movies and cartoons to watch, songs to sing, blanket forts to build, and the little cousins kept things lively.

He smiled even more broadly as he thought back to the day when his girls had been born. Sarah had kept her promise not to give birth during Charlie and Renee's wedding, but it had been close. They'd managed to cut the cake, toss the bouquet and the woven-hemp, beaded garter. Billy and Sarah had even gotten in a few slow dances before Sarah needed to sit down at one of the little round tables with a cup of tea and a sigh.

She'd waved cheerily at the ecstatic young couple as they said their goodbyes and climbed into Charlie's old Toyota pickup. He was so besotted with his pretty new wife, he hadn't even noticed that his buddies had decorated the tailgate and bumper, and filled the truck bed, with loads of empty Rainier beer cans.

Harry and Billy had thought stuffing the jump seat floor boards with boxes of Celestial Seasonings Sleepy Time tea, and festooning a few bags from the rearview mirrors was a hilarious addition to their grand send off.

As the newlyweds drove away to their secluded cabin to begin their honeymoon, Sarah reached over for Billy's hand and murmured, "Billy, I think it's time."

After his initial outright panic, Billy realized everyone involved in taking over his fishing boat was right there at the wedding. He wouldn't need to waste time making phone calls and chasing people down. All his friends were present and more than happy to help out the new mother and father-to-be.

The second time around, labor had been quite a bit different. When Sarah had woken up wet in the middle of the night, complaining about the baby pressing against her bladder, and causing her to have an accident, she stopped mid-sentence, clutched at her large, round belly, and gasped, "I think my water broke."

Again, after a moment of stunned panic, Billy's sea captain persona took over. He quickly made the necessary phone calls. He'd been worried about waking everyone up, but they all handled it good naturedly. Sarah was two weeks past her due date, and _everyone_ was eager for the baby to be born.

His sister Nora arrived promptly, and handing over the twins went off without a hitch. He'd helped his groaning, beautiful wife up into the cab of the truck, and miracle of miracles, as cold as it was, the old rust bucket started with hardly a complaint. After a few last-minute instructions to Quil and Harry, who weren't far behind Nora, Billy and Sarah made their careful way through the snowy streets to the Medical Center.

And just like at Charlie's wedding, when the twins had decided to arrive, everything went off like clockwork.

Again, Billy was so thankful he and Sarah had such good friends and family.

Pounding down the street, he rounded the corner of the harbor master's building and bounded up the stairs three at a time. He barely slowed down to turn the knob of the crossbuck door before flinging it wide.

Winded and blowing hard, he halted just inside the door, bent over, gripped his knees, and tried to catch his breath.

Bill Senior turned slowly in his creaky office chair, set the report he had been reading on his desk, raised an eyebrow, and perused his son.

"It's … it's a boy!" Billy crowed as he straightened, shut the door, and flipped his long, tangled hair to his back.

An amused expression stole across Bill's face as he gestured to the ladder-back chair in front of his desk. "Why don't you have a seat and catch your breath? Warm up. How is Sarah?"

Billy shucked off his coat and dropped onto the worn seat. "This labor seemed harder than the last one. He just didn't want to be born yet. He was already two weeks late. Wait … don't you want to hear about your new grandson?"

Recalling the conversation he'd had with his own father, Ephraim, over twenty years before, the corners of Bill's eyes crinkled with the memories and the advice from his father. "We must show gratitude and appreciation to the Great Spirit for our strong women. Without them, we wouldn't be blessed with our children." The chair protested with a loud squeak as Bill leaned back in it. "We men can build one house after another, but only a good woman's love can make it a home."

With a bit of chagrin, Billy nodded at his father's words. "You're absolutely right, Dad." Billy shoved the sleeves of his sweater up his arms. "This labor seemed a lot harder than her first one, though the first time was longer. Sue Clearwater was great. She stayed with Sarah and me nearly the whole time. The other nurses were good, too." Billy smiled and shook his head, his cheeks heating up with a blush. "Sarah only cussed me a little. Then she saw our beautiful boy and burst into tears. She was so tired and so happy."

"You're lucky she said yes when you asked her to marry you after only three dates."

Billy's blush grew brighter, and he nodded again. "I really was."

Bill cocked his head to the side and a bright twinkle lit the dark brown of his eyes. "Now tell me about my grandson."

"He weighed more than both of his sisters put together!" Billy's face practically glowed with joy and pride. "But they _were_ twins and a little early. When Nora brought them to see him, he grabbed their fingers and they squealed, 'He's so strong!' Then they asked when he could go outside to build snowmen!"

Both men chuckled at Rachel and Rebecca's eagerness to play with their new brother.

"You'll be taking your wife and son home tomorrow?"

"Yes. Connie, Jennie, and Emmie said they straightened up the house and bought a few groceries. They don't seem to think I can handle going to the grocery store."

"As long as you can fix Sarah her cup of tea, I think you'll do all right." Bill leaned forward and rested his arms on the old wooden desk. "What have you decided to name my new grandson?"

"Sarah didn't want to know the sex until the baby was born, but we talked about a couple different names." Billy couldn't keep the pleased smile from his face. "Sarah wants to name him Jacob."

"Then Jacob Black he will be."

:::»^«::: :::» the end «::: :::»^«:::


End file.
